Mizumi Aria
Mizumi Aria is one of the main Cures and currently the final Cure of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Aria is a 13 year old, first year student at Kitamura Academy whose family just moved to Mikawa City. Aria is a gentle and very calm young girl. Aria enjoys dancing and was taking ballet classes since she was 4. She really loves it and one day, she wants to be a great dancer as her mother was. Her alter ego is , the princess of ballet. Personality Mizumi Aria; The 13 year old, first year student at Kitamura Academy whose family just moved to Mikawa City. Aria is a gentle and very calm young girl. Aria is very shy and easily scared so better be careful when talking to her. Despite all of that, it’s hard to make Aria cry. Aria enjoys dancing and was taking ballet classes since she was 4. She really loves it and one day, she wants to be a great dancer as her mother was. Appearance In civilian, Aria wears an elegant ice blue, sleeveless Dress with a black belt. She wears a dark blue cardigan over the dress. The cardigan is short-sleeved and ends under her chest. She wears blue slippers with transparent white stockings. Aria has long dark brown hair. She wears it opened with a ribbon-like accessory tied into her hair. Her eye color is purple. As Cure Swan, she wears a gown-like dress. The dress is mainly ice blue with blue and white details. The top of the dress consist of a sky blue ribbon at the height of her chest with golden brooch to it. The sleeves are puffy and white colored. The part around her belly is laced with dark blue strings. She wears a white, ice blue, blue skirt with an overskirt that looks like it is made of Swan feathers. Her Heart Miracle Touch is hidden under the overskirt. Her hair changes from brown to ice blue with a deep blue ombré and platinum blonde streaks. Her eye color changes from purple to blue. She wears white gloves. In her Mode Elegant, her skirt grows longer, covers her feet. She wears a golden crown with silver wings attached to it. Relationships Family *'Mizumi Ami' – Aria’s mother. Ami used to be a famous ballet dancer but stopped as she met Kazuki. *'Mizumi Kazuki' – Aria’s father. Friends Etymology - Mizumi is Japanes and means "lake", a reference to the story she is based on; Swan Lake. - Aria means "song" or "melody" in Italian (literally means "air"). An aria is an elaborate vocal solo, the type usually performed in operas. As an English name, it has only been in use since the 20th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/aria Cure Swan - Cure Swan comes from the story she was based on, which is the popular ballet Swan Lake. Cure Swan is Aria's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of ballet and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Swan Romance' – Cure Swan’s firs finishing attack. She needs to transform into her Mode Elegant to use this attack. First, Swan lays her hand at her brooch and spins around twice, resembling dancing. Then she shouts: “Soar, Oh Feathers!” Then many white feathers float the the sky and float right next to her. Then she rises her hands and shouts: “Pretty Cure! Swan Romance!” And she claps her hands and the feathers start to spread in every direction until they form to a big ray of feathers to purify the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Swan says: “Good Day.” Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Mizumi Aria to transform into Cure Swan in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Aria/Cure Swan resembles the Cures of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female